Soulless
by MagicConan14
Summary: The Princess has had her soul stolen from her, and now she's starting to remember a time when she was Haibara Ai. Meanwhile, 3 of the Gosho boys have a quest to get her soul back. Possible ConxAi.
1. Soul Stolen

Soulless

Disclaimer: DC/Case Closed is not a fantasy manga. That should be enough evidence.

* * *

Chapter 1~The Princess's Tale

"There once was a village girl who was very kind and helped out the village regularly. Her parents were old, so she searched for a solution to old age. One day she thought she found the answer, water from a magic well. She had tried it on some mice, and shown it to them. Before her parents could test it out, though, a visitor arrived and found out."

"Word spread through the village she lived in. Soon, the king heard about it. He and his servant travelled for many days to see whether the rumour was true. When they arrived, they found the havoc the girl had caused…the village people had died from drinking the water, except for a few. This included the girl who had started all this madness."

"The king hunted out the girl and the few villagers who weren't dead and forced the truth out of them. In the process, he heard about all the other deeds she had done, and forgave her," Princess Ai told the servant.

"Is this story true, your highness?" the servant enquired.

"I wouldn't know, servant. This story has been in our history books for ages."

"Are you talking about fairytales again, your highness? You're living in one… " the jester started, but was cut off by the princess.

"Was that meant to be a joke, jester?"

Little did the jester and the servant know, there were a king and servant from an invading land spying on them… "Let's get someone to disguise themselves as Kaito Kid and then we can take the princess's soul as a warning to her parents. Once that's done we can steal the King and Queen's souls, one at a time, and then we can take over!"(Cue the evil laugh if necessary…)

* * *

Chapter 2~Soulstealing

No one had wanted to be the fake Kid, so the king had to do that part himself. Using a grappling gun, he pulled himself into the room where the princess was. Princess Ai was about to scream when suddenly, a white gloved hand clamped over her mouth. The servant rushed to get the king and queen, but by the time he pulled open the door, his peripheral vision told him the spell was underway. Once the soul stealing spell was started, there was no way to stop it. The jester tried to get the false thief's attention, but he was ignored. The fake thief escaped through the window while the jester and servant lamented acting too late.

* * *

Chapter 3~Quest for the Soul

"Why didn't you protect the princess?"the king roared at them.

"We tried to but we couldn't," they moped.

"Kid was doing a soul stealing spell, meaning he must still have her soul. You two will have to go find it. For not protecting the princess, you're fired anyway."

The jester and servant got thrown out of the castle, along with the unconscious princess. A blonde teen was tossed out after them. "Don't keep yer 'awk in 'ere! Yer fired!" someone yelled, obviously directed at the blonde.

"Who're you?"the jester queried the new arrival.

"I'm Hakuba Saguru, former co-carer of the messenger pigeons. My father's friend, the other carer, was fed up with me for keeping Watson with the pigeons."

"Guess you're a mess with your messenger pigeons now…" the jester muttered with a smirk.

"This is no time for jokes!" the servant interjected with a piercing glare.

"Anyway, I'm Kuroba Kaito, former court jester for the royal family."

"I'm Edogawa Conan, former servant to the king. I've never told this to anybody before, but now that we're going to be travelling together, you should know that I was prince before the current king invaded."

* * *

The character listing goes like this (so far):

Princess Ai/ Haibara Ai

Servant Edogawa Conan/ Prince Kudo Shinichi

Jester Kuroba Kaito/ Kaito Kid (real)

Pigeon Carer Hakuba Saguru

Invading King Gin/ Kaito Kid (fake)

Minion Vodka

The good king and queen are new characters which don't have names yet.

* * *

Read and review please!

[This is an edited version of the original. For this one, I put the surname first, but usually in my fanfics the given name comes first.]


	2. Recall Begins

This story really deserves an update. It's been on the site for almost as long as I've been typing fanfics, and it's only had 59 views! To remove a story twice because of low readership is horribly shameful…

* * *

Kaito and Hakuba's jaws hit the ground in surprise. Ai just ignored the boys, gazing off into space with a blank look.

"You definitely don't look like a prince, that's for sure," Kaito commented, sizing up Conan and noting his appearance.

Watson suddenly flew out, squawking in panic. "I thought yer 'awk was already outta here! Stupid bird…" the carer grumbled.

The real problem wasn't the trouble the trio had caused by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was where to start searching to solve this missing soul problem. A person could hide anywhere, given the right disguise.

* * *

Chapter 4~Clueless

A library was always a convenient place for research, so it was kind of obvious they'd start there. Sifting through endless amounts of scrolls, they discovered soul stealing spells, what to do if your soul is stolen and how to protect yourself from soul stealing spells, but not how to locate a soul once it was stolen.

Hakuba plonked on to one of the leather chairs in the medieval library, his eyes unable to read. The other two boys were slumped on the floor, whereas the princess was silently reading a nonfiction book titled 'Past Lives'. She'd started to remember something, standing on the pavement outside the library…

~Flashback~

She had to get away from the Organisation. But where would she find refuge?

Suddenly, a name popped into her head – Kudo Shinichi. Perfect! Besides, she'd discovered his childhood clothes were missing from his house.

She was so tired out from her transformation that when she finally located the house, she collapsed on the pavement outside his mansion.

A chubby hand shook her awake. A man in a white lab coat, round glasses and a huge pot belly was staring at her.

~End flashback~

Abruptly, she snapped out of her stupor. Kicking the servant to get him out of his daze, she relayed to him what she'd recalled. He just scoffed at her, remarking, "That's stupid!"

A pause, then, "What is this organisation you're talking about anyway? Are they part of the orphanage's lost kids program?"

But what she had recollected was the complete truth…

* * *

This world is a hybrid of the past and the present, that's why both scrolls and books are present in the library scene.

Please read and review! If you want any questions answered, just ask them via review!


	3. Soul Hostage

Chapter 5~Soul Hostage

Meanwhile, the rival king and his minion had gone back to their own kingdom. The soul of Ai-hime (that's what everyone called her, anyway…) was safely tucked away in a container of some virtually indestructible material – bullet-proof glass, to be precise, but the silver-haired tyrant didn't know that. Lounging around his castle with this valuable prize was not going to easy though – anyone with half a mind for knowing where it came from would want to put it back.

/

Meanwhile, the princess's group was in the realm of their rivals: the Machiavellian City. Whereas the main kingdom of Hanamachi, in which Ai-hime was princess, was the equivalent to a CBD, the Machiavellian City was probably the place where all the tourists hung out. Because of its closeness to Hanamachi, they'd decided to go check the city for the missing soul first.

Colourful circles emanated from every step as they wandered through the bustling metropolitan, the reason why the tourists enjoyed the place so much. Kaito grabbed a wooden pole that had been backlit by a green circle. He began to twirl it around aimlessly as his attention span shortened little by little. If this place was meant to be colourful, why was it that there was no yellow?

…A glint of orange-yellow flashed at him, and believing it was an attacker who'd dressed stupidly, he slammed the pole down.

The spot of yellow had only been a bowl of fortune cookies. 'Free, please take one,' read a sign above where the cookies had originally been. Hurriedly sweeping up the intact ones, he snatched one and cracked it open.

'Look up,' Conan (who'd caught up and noticed what his new companion was doing) read aloud, straining his neck to get a look.

Obeying it, a huge grey castle leered at them. _That's just the right, creepy place for a princess's soul to be kept_, he thought, and gestured to the other two that they were getting a closer look.

A wave of nostalgia washed over Ai as she was dragged along by the blonde former pigeon carer. The jester was ramming into everything because of a new tourist group appearing, so the pole he was holding shattered glass item after glass item. A shard that looked like it came from one of the lenses in glasses settled at a stop right in front of her feet, causing her to halt in case she trod on it.

But her past memories caused her to pick it up…

~Flashback~ [Note: This is from memory, so it may be incorrect. The thoughts I give Haibara are my own ideas.]

Conan slid the tracking glasses on Ai's head.

"There. Now no one will recognise you."

Ai had no idea why he'd given away his only item of disguise, but there was a slight notion of the protector and the protected the two had shared between themselves that time.

Strangely, Haibara Ai had slotted that memory somewhere closer to her heart than she'd imagined. A boy she barely knew, trying to save her from an instant death? Now, that was brave.

_And horribly foolish,_ her mind corrected. _Horribly foolish because both of you would die eventually._

If he kept prodding into Gin's affairs, then his death would surely come soon.

~End flashback~

* * *

Kaito's thought is a parody of a line in a game called The Great Treasure Hunt.

Please read and review!


End file.
